


years

by bloodyqveen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Artist Dean Thomas, Battle of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Gay Character, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Dumbledore's Army, Durmstrang, Fluff, Gay, Gay Dean Thomas, Gay Panic, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Cho Chang, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mirror of Erised, Original Character(s), POV Dean Thomas, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Same-Sex Marriage, Slytherin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: Le sue rosee labbra,il sorriso che formano quando lui è di buon umore.I suoi occhi azzurri,il mio riflesso dentro di essi.Le sue lentiggini,che rendono il suo viso amabile e fanciullesco.I suoi capelli castani,i riflessi rossicci alla luce del sole.La sua bassa statura,perfetta per abbracciarlo.La sua voce,lo stretto accento irlandese parte di lui.Ogni cosa. Ogni singola cosa di Seamus Finnigan mi faceva impazzire.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2





	years

**Author's Note:**

> La crescita della Deamus nel corso degli anni ad Hogwarts.

Le sue rosee labbra,  
il sorriso che formano quando lui è di buon umore.  
I suoi occhi azzurri,   
il mio riflesso dentro di essi.  
Le sue lentiggini,  
che rendono il suo viso amabile e fanciullesco.  
I suoi capelli castani,  
i riflessi rossicci alla luce del sole.  
La sua bassa statura,  
perfetta per abbracciarlo.  
La sua voce,  
lo stretto accento irlandese parte di lui. 

Ogni cosa. Ogni singola cosa di Seamus Finnigan mi faceva impazzire. 

... 

A undici anni mi fu spiegato l'amore. 

Ero solo un ragazzino quando ho conosciuto il mio migliore amico, avevamo la stessa età e, all'epoca, anche la stessa altezza.  
Il ero un nato babbano, un cosiddetto sanguemarcio, per di più differenziato dagli altri a causa del colore della mia pelle.  
Ma a Seamus, tutto questo, non è mai importato.  
Il primo settembre del 1991 si sedette nella mia stessa carrozza, con un sorriso timido, le guance lentigginose arrossate.  
« _Gli altri non mi vogliono perché sono un irlandese_.»  
Era come se qualcosa nel mio cuore fosse scattato. In un certo senso, dopo anni di razzismo nei miei confronti, anni di "diversità" dal resto degli inglesi, avevo trovato qualcuno circa nella mia stessa posizione.  
Venimmo smistati nella stessa casa e ci fu assegnato lo stesso dormitorio, due di quelli che io chiamo avvenimenti voluti dai destino.  
Seamus aveva una strana inclinazione a far esplodere tutto ciò che toccasse e man mano che passava il tempo riusciva sempre più a far aumentare il mio battito cardiaco tant'è che credevo prima o poi esplodesse anche quello.  
Non capivo cosa mi prendesse, finché un giorno non feci una scoperta che mi cambiò la vita.  
Seamus aveva combinato un'altro dei suoi soliti danni ad incantesimi con Flitwick, facendo esplodere tutto e macchiando metà aula di fuliggine e cenere.  
Filch, su tutte le furie, si rifiutò di pulire e ordinò a Seamus di farlo. Io decisi di aiutarlo.  
Vagai per i corridoi in cerca del ripostiglio delle scope, dove poter trovare qualcosa per rimediare al disastro, finché mi imbattei in un'aula abbandonata.  
Oltre a dei vecchi banchi, la stanza era occupata solamente da un grande specchio, con una scritta che lo presentava come Specchio delle Emarb.  
Mi avvicinai con curiosità, chiedendomi cosa mai potesse avere di speciale uno specchio del genere e cosa potesse significare il suo nome.  
Una volta di fronte al riflesso della mia figura perplessa, notai con sorpresa che al mio fianco si avvicinava Seamus.  
Mi voltai di scatto, ma la stanza risultava deserta e l'unico essere umano all'interno ero io.  
Posai nuovamente lo sguardo allo specchio. Il riflesso di Seamus, al mio fianco, sorrideva dolcemente e intrecciava le sue dita alle mie.  
Sentii come un leggero tocco sulla mia mano, ma vidi che non c'era realmente nessuno a toccarla.  
Poi un peso sulla mia spalla - che mi fece sobbalzare - mi fece rivolgere per l'ultima volta uno sguardo allo specchio. La testa di Seamus stava poggiata nell'incavo del mio collo, per poi alzarsi di qualche centimentro, a sufficienza per portare le sue labbra alla mia guancia.  
Con stupore e leggera paura mi allontanai da lì, uscendo dalla stanza e chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
Passai tutta la giornata con la testa tra le nuvole, ripensando a quell'aula e allo specchio, così quella notte decisi di sgattaiolare fuori dal dormitorio Grifondoro e cercare la stanza.   
La trovai. Avvicinandomi al mio riflesso, vidi nuovamente Seamus al mio fianco, le nostre dita unite, le sue labbra sembravano mimare qualcosa che apparisse come un "ti amo".  
«E così anche tu, come Potter, hai scoperto le meraviglie di questo specchio.»  
Mi voltai, spaventato da quella voce inaspettata alle mie spalle. Seduto in un angolo della stanza vi era il professor Silente, preside della scuola.  
«Professor Silente...mi dispiace...non volevo...lo so che sono fuori di notte...non volevo fare nulla di male...la prego mi scusi...» farfugliai impacciatamente, profondamente intimorito e disagio.  
Ma Silente non sembrò affatto arrabbiato, anzi, il contrario. Mi rivolse uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi benevoli «Lo Specchio delle Emarb attira tutti, signor Thomas, me compreso, quindi come biasimarti?»  
«Posso...posso chiederle cos'è questo specchio, professore?»  
«Oh, questo, beh, è un oggetto molto particolare e piacevolmente ingannevole.» fece, alzandosi per venirmi vicino «ma prima dimmi, cosa vedi?»  
«Vedo me stesso, insieme al mio migliore amico, Seamus Finnigan. Lui mi sorride e ci teniamo per mano.»  
Silente mi sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Mio caro ragazzo» disse, poggiandomi una mano sulle spalle «hai mai pensato di provare qualcosa per il signor Finnigan? Qualcosa oltre la vostra amicizia?»  
Mi sentii arrossire fino alla punta del naso.  
«Capisco, capisco» sorrise «vedi» fece, rivolgendo lo sguardo allo specchio «questo è uno Specchio delle Brame, mostra i nostri più grandi desideri.»  
«Oh.» fu tutto ciò che riuscii a dire.  
«Se vuoi un consiglio, signor Thomas» continuò, ritornando a guardarmi «evita di tornare qui. Lo Specchio delle Emarb è molto bello, è vero, ma può essere dannoso, sai, rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere. Adesso torna a letto e domattina pensa a passare il più tempo possibile con Finnigan, piuttosto che stare a sognarlo chiuso dentro una stanza.» e mi congedò.  
Tornato in camera, ebbi molto su cui riflettere. Effettivamente, come aveva detto Silente, quello che avevo visto dentro lo specchio stava a significare che il mio più grande desiderio era proprio Seamus.  
Seamus Finnigan, il mio migliore amico. Prima ancora di pensare che fosse sbagliato, mi resi conto che era ormai troppo tardi. Avevo già una cotta per lui e non potevo più farci nulla. 

... 

A dodici anni capii che cosa fosse l'amore. 

La camera dei segreti era stata aperta, l'Erede Serpeverde era in circolazione e c'erano stati un paio di casi di nati babbani pietrificati.  
Io ero un nato babbano.  
Seamus sembrò preoccuparsi di questo fin da subito, quando il professor Binns ci parlò di Salazar Serpeverde e del suo odio per i nati babbani.   
Tutta la sua preoccupazione sembrò arrivare al culmine dopo l'incidente a Justin Finch-Fletchley e Penelope Clearwater.  
«Dean, tu non capisci. L'erede Serpeverde sta tentando di sterminare tutti i nati babbani e tu sei uno di loro.»  
«Seamus, non devi preoccuparti, ho detto. In questi giorni sei troppo agitato, questa storia ti sta dando alla testa. Non mi succederà nulla.» cercai di spiegargli per l'ennesima volta «E poi sto solo andando in biblioteca.»  
«Vengo con te.»  
«Non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo.» dissi dolcemente, cercando di persuarderlo a non preoccuparsi così tanto per me.  
«Non voglio farti da guardia del corpo. Voglio solo venire in biblioteca. Devo cercare un libro.»  
«Tu? Cercare un libro? In biblioteca?» risi.  
Seamus sbuffò e mi afferrò per la manica, tirandomi «Andiamo, idiota.»  
«Seamus» dissi con decisione, costringendolo a girarsi a guardarmi «dico sul serio.»  
Lui mi guardò, i suoi occhi tremavano leggermente. Conoscevo quello sguardo. Era come se stesse per mettersi a piangere da un momento all'altro.  
«Dean...» fece, avvicinandosi a me e abbracciandomi, parlando con una voce spezzata «Se ti succedesse qualcosa io non me lo perdonerei mai, Dean. Se tu venissi pietrificato - o addirittura ucciso - e io sapessi di non aver fatto nulla per impedirlo, non riuscirei mai a sopportarlo...»  
Un singhiozzo ruppe la sua voce e affondò il suo viso nel mio petto. Stava tremando.  
Lo strinsi forte, rendendomi conto di quanto lui tenesse a me e sorrisi. D'altronde, se solo avessi saputo che Seamus sarebbe potuto essere in un minimo pericolo, avrei fatto di tutto per proteggerlo.   
«Dai» gli dissi dolcemente, spingendolo via «devo andare in biblioteca. Accompagnami, perché non ho intenzione di andare in giro per i corridoi con l'Erede in circolazione senza una bodyguard.» 

... 

A tredici anni capii che cosa fosse la paura. 

Maledetto professor Lupin.  
A quanto pare Lupin, il nostro miglior professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure del terzo anno che in seguito di svelò come lupo mannaro, aveva fatto un disastro con i suoi mollicci.  
Fin da subito aveva dimostrato una strana passione verso le creature oscure strane e il portarle a scuola gli piaceva molto, un po' come Hagrid, d'altronde.  
Successivamente alla sua interessante lezione sui mollicci, un paio di quelli che teneva nel suo ufficio riuscirono a liberarsi, sparpagliandosi in giro per Hogwarts.  
Ebbene sì, tra tutte le persone possibili, uno capitò proprio a me.  
Mi trovavo sulla riva del lago, appoggiato a un albero a disegnare. Era da un po' che avevo iniziato un album di disegno "privato" e abbastanza particolare. In pratica, disegnavo solamente Seamus. Ritratti di lui sorridente, lui addormentato, lui a petto nudo, lui sporco di cenere, lui con addosso i colori irlandesi. Insomma, semplicemente Seamus.  
Avevo finalmente accettato il mio amore verso di lui dopo 3 anni, quindi per me era abituale passare il poco tempo senza di lui a pensarlo e disegnarlo.  
Assorto nei miei pensieri, concentrato sulla matita che disegnava i contorni del volto del mio migliore amico, mi accorsi per caso della presenza di qualcosa.  
Distolsi lo sguardo dal foglio, infastidito da un rumore tra le foglie, notando qualcosa.  
Un corpo, il corpo di Seamus, a pochi metri da me.  
Rivoli di sangue scorrevano dalla sua testa, gli occhi vuoti persi in aria, la bocca socchiusa, il viso cereo.  
Soffocai un gemito.  
Avrei voluto alzarmi, gridare, correre a cercare aiuto. Eppure rimasi lì, completamente paralizzato, come se qualcuno avesse usato su di me un Petrificus Totalus.  
Dai miei occhi presero a scendere fiotti di lacrime, le mie gambe si rifiutavano di reagire per farmi muovere, la mia gola era secca e non produceva alcun suono.  
«L'ho trovato, finalmente!» sentii gridare alle mie spalle.  
Il corpo senza vita di Seamus si dissolse e al suo posto comparve una sfera luminosa che fluttuava a mezz'aria.   
«Riddikulus!» gridò la voce del professor Lupin, e la sfera divenne un palloncino, che entrò dentro un confanetto che egli reggeva.  
«È tutto okay, Dean. Era un molliccio.» mi disse Lupin, dolcemente.  
La mia gola sembrò sbloccarsi e ne uscirono singhiozzi e gemiti ripetuti, insieme alle lacrime che continuavano a scorrere incessanti.  
Il professore si sedette al mio fianco e mi sorrise.  
«Fortunatamente l'ho trovato in tempo. Mi era scappato. Mi dispiace che ti abbia colpito.»  
«N-non...so-ono riuscito...a difendermi...da-a u-un molliccio...» balbettai.  
«Tranquillo Dean, è normale. Sei stato colto di sorpresa. Non fa nulla, l'importante è che stai bene.»  
Annuii, ringraziandolo e asciugandomi le lacrime. Lo sguardo di Lupin cadde sul mio disegno abbandonato a terra.   
«È lui» disse, indicandolo «il ragazzo di cui ha preso forma il molliccio?»  
Annuii di nuovo.  
«Devi amarlo davvero tanto» commentò sorridendomi «anch'io, da ragazzo, avevo un amico, che era molto più di un amico. Avrei fatto di tutto per lui. Ma il destino ci ha separati. Strade diverse, sai. Però lui resterà sempre nel mio cuore.» disse, con uno sguardo sognante e una punta di nostalgia nella voce.  
Annuii per la terza e ultima volta, sorridendogli di rimando.   
Amavo davvero tanto Seamus e non avrei mai permesso che il destino ci separasse. 

... 

A quattordici anni capii che cosa fosse la gelosia. 

«Secondo me dovresti solo chiederglielo, Dean.»  
«Facile a dirsi, Neville.»  
«Ma guarda me: ho avuto il coraggio di chiederlo a Hermione, ma usciva già con Krum. Quindi ho provato con Ginny e _tac_ , risolto.»  
«Ma tu non provi niente per loro, quindi non ti ha imbarazzato chiederglielo.»  
«Eddai Dean, che grifondoro sei? Devi solamente chiedere al tuo migliore amico di andare a un ballo insieme, non è mica una proposta di matrimonio.»  
Erano giorni che, in vista del Ballo del Ceppo di Natale, Neville cercava di convincermi a invitare Seamus a venire al ballo con me.  
Era una sciocchezza magari, ma l'idea di andare da lui e dirgli "hey, guarda, visto che non abbiamo entrambi uno straccio di ragazza, perché non andiamo insieme?" mi terrorizzava.  
Passai tutti i giorni precedenti al Ballo a tormentarmi con il dubbio di invitare o meno Seamus a venire con me. Ovunque andavo, sentivo solo parlare di quello. Ragazze che parlavano di ciò che avrebbero indossato, ragazzi che si facevano paranoie su come invitare le tipe di Beauxbatons, ragazzi di Durmstrang che rimorchiavano da matti. Insomma, ognuno pensava solo al ballo. Harry aveva invitato Parvati, Ron andava con Padma, Neville aveva acchiappato Ginny e l'unico senza ragazza sembravo essere io. E Seamus.  
Così, la mattina del fatidico Ballo, mi feci coraggio e decisi di chiederglielo.  
«Senti un po', Seamus, riguardo al Ballo...»  
«Ah, già, riguardo al Ballo. Non te ne avevo parlato, ho invitato Lavanda e ha detto di sì.»  
disse, sorridendo.  
«E tu chi hai invitato eh?» mi guardò ammiccando.  
Il mio cuore sembrò spezzarsi in dieci parti.  
Andava con Lavanda. Nulla da fare.  
Come avevo potuto essere così stupido da credere che sarebbe venuto con me?  
Come avevo potuto essere così stupido da pensare per un attimo che Seamus potesse essere gay e avere così una speranza?  
Sentii montarmi una rabbia assurda, non sapevo nei confronti di chi. Nei confronti di me stesso, talmente idiota da immaginarmi già a ballare un lento con lui. Nei confronti di Seamus, così cieco da non vedere quanto lo desiderassi. Nei confronti di Lavanda, che aveva accettato l'invito del suo migliore amico perché era probabilmente l'unico maschio che in tutta la sua vita si fosse degnato di guardarla. Nei confronti di Neville, che fino al giorno prima mi aveva continuato a ripetere di invitarlo perché avrebbe ovviamente accettato.  
Maledizione.  
Avrei voluto spaccare qualcosa in quel momento, qualsiasi cosa avessi tra le mani.  
Seamus sembrò notare la mia reazione e mi chiese con preoccupazione cosa non andasse, ma in quel momento ero talmente in collera da fregarmene dei suoi sentimenti, quindi uscii in fretta dalla stanza senza rispondere, sbattendomi la porta alle spalle.  
Passai il resto della mattinata - non scesi neanche per pranzo - e del pomeriggio chiuso sulla torre di astronomia, dove non sarebbe venuto nessuno. Verso le sei e mezza Neville mi venne a cercare, dicendomi di essersi girato tutte le aule per trovarmi, e di andarmi a preparare perché a breve sarebbe iniziato il banchetto.  
Aveva uno smoking, delle scarpe eleganti e i capelli pettinati alla perfezione. Mi sentii disgustato da tutto ciò. Non vedevo l'ora che quella giornata finisse e con lei anche quel maledetto Ballo del Ceppo.  
Una volta che Neville riuscì a convincermi, scesi in fretta in camera e mi vestii, mettendo il vestito da cerimonia che mi aveva comprato mia madre a settembre, in occasione dell'evento.  
Seamus, Harry e Ron non c'erano. Evidentemente erano già tutti pronti giù al banchetto, con le loro dame. L'unico idiota in ritardo e senza compagna ero io.  
Arrivai al salone dove si sarebbe tenuto il Ballo, scorgendo alcuni dei miei compagni. Harry e Ron erano insieme a Parvati e Padma, visibilmente disinteressati entrambi. Ron infatti sembrava parecchio innervosito, mentre Harry fissava Cho Chang - che era insieme a Cedric Diggory - come imbambolato.  
Hermione era appena arrivata e aveva preso a braccetto Viktor Krum, quando tra la folla scorsi Seamus. Bello come non mai, con una camicia coi merletti bianchi, una giacca nera lucida e un paio di scarpe che lo rendevano leggermente più alto. Mi persi letteralmente a guardarlo, ma il mio sorriso si spense quando, dal buffet, tornò Lavanda e si sedette al suo fianco porgendogli un vassoio pieno di tartine.  
Ridevano insieme, si divertivano.  
Come avrebbe potuto Seamus pensare a me, quando aveva Lavanda con lui?  
Sentii nuovamente la stessa rabbia assalirmi. Mi fiondai anche io sulle tartine, deciso a non pensare a loro, ma non potei fare a meno di osservarli con la coda dell'occhio. Mi avevano visto: Lavanda gli stava dicendo qualcosa, come per cercare di convincerlo, e lui mi fissava imbambolato. Per un attimo, mi sembrò lo stesso sguardo che Harry aveva rivolto poco prima a Cho, o uno di quelli che Ron rivolgeva a Hermione. Lavanda diede una spinta a Seamus, che si alzò e si incamminò verso di me. Mi girai dalla parte opposta, volevo solo ignorarlo, ma fu tutto inutile.  
«Dean, hey, Dean!» mi chiamò col suo solito tono allegro.  
«Sei da solo?»  
«Sì.» dissi secco.  
«Oh.» riuscì a dire lui, prima che la voce di Silente che annunciava l'apertura delle danze interrompesse tutti i presenti.  
La musica partì, condotta da Flitwick che agitava la bacchetta come un direttore d'orchestra babbano.  
«Andiamo?» mi chiese, tendendomi la mano.  
«Andiamo dove?»  
«A ballare, ovviamente!»  
«Ma non dovresti ballare con Lavanda?»  
«Nah.» face una smorfia «a lei non importa più di tanto. Nenache a me interessa ballare con lei, sinceramente. Siamo venuti insieme solo per apparire. Adesso vieni, si o no?»  
«Ma se hai appena detto che non ti interessa ballare.» sorrisi appena.  
«Ho detto che non mi interessa ballare con lei. Con te si però.»   
E mi trascinò letteralmente sulla pista, costringendomi a ballare fin quando non mi sentissi più i piedi, passando così una delle serate più belle della mia vita. 

... 

A quindici anni capii che cosa fosse la felicità. 

Seamus aveva finalmente fatto pace con Harry, dopo il loro litigio a causa delle diverse posizioni nel conflitto Ministero/Silente. Grazie a non so quale miracolo riuscii a farlo ragionare e convincerlo che Harry aveva ragione sul ritorno del Signore Oscuro e finalmente aveva deciso di entrare a far parte del Esercito di Silente.  
«Oggi imparerete ad evocare un Patronus.» annunciò Harry all'inizio di un incontro dopo le vacanze natalizie.  
«Dovete concentrarvi su un ricordo molto felice» ci spiegò «avanti, provate, dovete dire " _Expecto Patronum"_.»   
Chiusi gli occhi, intento a trovare un ricordo davvero felice. Su due piedi, mi venne in mente il giorno in cui ricevetti la lettera per Hogwarts e scoprii di essere un mago.  
« _Expecto Patronum!_ »  
Riaprii gli occhi, ma a quanto pare non successe nulla. Evidentemente quel ricordo non era abbastanza.  
Al mio fianco vidi Seamus. Mi fissò intensamente per qualche secondo senza parlare, immerso nei suoi pensieri, poi agitò la bacchetta e, gridando l'incantesimo, riuscì ad evocare un Patronus completo. Una splendida volpe argentea prese a svolazzargli attorno, per poi fare lo stesso con me con aria allegra. Il mio sguardo si spostò dalla volpe e si posò su Seamus, che mi saltò al collo grindando «ce l'ho fatta, ho evocato un Patronus completo!»  
Mi complimentai con lui e il mio cuore fece un balzo nel vederlo così entusiasta.   
«E tu? Non ci sei riuscito?»  
«No, il mio ricordo non era abbastanza felice» dissi, leggermente sconsolato «ma, se posso sapere, a cosa hai pensato?»  
Seamus mi sorrise.  
«Ho pensato al nostro primo incontro, sull'Hogwarts Express.»  
Come avevo fatto a non pensarci prima? Ero un tale idiota. Era Seamus, il mio ricordo felice.  
«Riprova, dai.»   
Io annuii e socchiusi nuovamente gli occhi.  
Nella mia mente, l'immagine di Seamus prendeva il controllo.  
 _"Ti dispiace se mi siedo qui?"_  
Pensavo al suo viso,  
 _"Piacere, Seamus Finnigan"_  
alle sue labbra,  
 _"Che fortuna, essere smistati nella stessa casa"_  
al suo sorriso,  
 _"Non m'importa il colore della tua pelle, Dean, tu sei il mio migliore amico"_  
ai suoi occhi,  
 _"Se ti succedesse qualcosa io non me lo perdonerei mai"_  
alle sue lentiggini,  
 _"Ho detto che non mi interessa ballare con lei, con te si però"_  
ai suoi capelli,  
 _"Sei adorabile, Dean"_  
al suo corpo,  
 _"Non so come farei se non avessi te"_  
alla sua voce,  
 _"Ho pensato al nostro primo incontro"_  
a lui.  
«Expecto Patronum!»  
Sentii qualcosa venir fuori dalla mia bacchetta, poi un gridolino eccitato da parte di Seamus.  
«Ce l'hai fatta, Dean!»  
Aprii gli occhi e vidi un cane, uno di quelli da caccia, argentato. Aveva iniziato a giocare con la volpe di Seamus e sembravano andare d'amore e d'accordo.  
Seamus aveva gli occhi sgranati e un ampio sorriso sul volto e con lo sguardo seguiva i nostri animali correre e fluttuare sulle nostre teste.  
«Guarda! Giocano insieme!»   
Ma la mia attenzione era sinceramente rivolta a lui, piuttosto che ai Patronus.  
Mi avvicinai e gli presi la mano.  
Lui tornò a guardarmi e con tono dolce mi chiese «Secondo te, perché hanno assunto proprio questa forma? Insomma, il cane da caccia e la volpe. Sembrano molto collegati tra loro, no? E guarda come vanno d'accordo.»  
«Beh, non saprei dirti» risposi «magari è solo un caso. O magari è perché tu lo hai evocato pensando a me e io pensando a te.»  
«Hai seriamente pensato al nostro primo incontro come ho fatto io?» disse, in un misto tra sincera curiosità e speranza.  
«Una specie.» sorrisi.  
Seamus non poté replicare, perché in quel momento venne Harry a complimentarsi con noi e dopo pochi istanti entrambi i nostri animali scomparvero nel nulla. 

... 

A sedici anni capii che cosa significasse sentirsi odiato. 

Lo sbaglio più grande della mia vita lo feci al sesto anno ad Hogwarts.  
Avevo stretto una forte amicizia con Ginny Weasley, la sorella di Ron, un anno più piccola di noi. Nel giro di poco tempo mi resi conto di aver iniziato a passare più tempo con lei che con Seamus, ma non diedi importanza a questo. Anche Seamus aveva una migliore amica - Lavanda Brown - quindi io non avrei commesso nessur reato. Oltretutto ero gay, quindi dov'era il problema? Mica volevo provarci.  
Io e Ginny passavamo molto tempo insieme a parlare d'amore: io le parlavo di Seamus (era l'unica a sapere della mia omosessualità) e lei mi parlava di Harry. Finché un giorno non ebbe un idea.  
«Dean, tesoro, posso chiederti un favore?»  
«Tutto quello che vuoi, Ginny.»  
«Ti andrebbe di fingere, per una o due settimane, di essere il mio ragazzo?» chiese, leggermente in imbarazzo per la richiesta scomoda.  
«Ma...perché? Cioè, perché proprio io? E poi, non sei innamorata di Harry?»  
«Ma certo che sono innamorata di Harry, è questo il punto. Vorrei farlo ingelosire. Voi ragazzi diventate tremendamente stupidi quando si parla di amore, quindi credo che se mi vedesse con un altro succederebbe qualcosa. Se lui fosse innamorato di me, si capirebbe. Quindi voglio capire se gli piaccio o se se ne sbatte.»  
«Capisco, è geniale, sì...»  
«Tu sei il mio migliore amico, Dean, e sei l'unico a cui posso chiedere una cosa del genere. Tra l'altro, tu ed Harry siete abbastanza amici quindi è molto più efficace che provarci con uno sconosciuto.»  
«D'accordo. Okay, mi hai convinto.»  
«Dio, quanto ti voglio bene» mi disse, abbracciandomi «sei il migliore amico che una ragazza possa mai desiderare.»  
Così la nostra sceneggiata ebbe inizio. Dovevamo semplicemente passare il più tempo possibile insieme, tenendoci per mano sotto i suoi occhi. O almeno così credevo di dover fare.  
Il giorno dopo ci fu il finesettimana ad Hogsmeade e io e Ginny andammo insieme ai Tre Manici di Scopa.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, arrivarono anche Harry, Ron e Hermione e appena loro si sedettero entrarono Lavanda e Seamus.  
Mi irrigidii sulla sedia nel vedere Seamus arrivare con Lavanda. Nonostante sapessi che fossero solo migliori amici, l'idea di vederli insieme mi faceva rabbia comunque.  
Come me, anche Ginny aveva assunto una strana posizione e non la smetteva di mandare strane occhiate al tavolo di Harry.  
Si girò di scatto verso di me.  
«Ci ha visti.»  
«Ehm...cosa?» la guardai distrattamente, con la mente rivolta a Seamus.  
«Harry, ha visto che siamo qui, insieme.» e mi prese per mano.  
Mi fece l'occhiolino.  
Mi sforzai di sorridere, ma non me ne poteva fregar di meno in quel momento di lei e dei suoi problemi d'amore. Mi ero nuovamente girato verso Seamus, tendendo bene le orecchie e strizzando leggermente gli occhi per cercare di cogliere qualche frammento della loro fitta discussione.  
«...è come se non esistessi più, passa tutto il suo tempo con lei [...] non mi piace come lo guarda...»  
Fu tutto ciò che riuscii a sentire di ciò che Seamus le diceva, prima che la sua voce fu coperta da quella di Ginny, che era ritornata a concentrarsi su di me.  
«Dean, Dean!»   
Mi girai nuovamente di scatto, facendomi male al collo.  
«Mi stavi ascoltando?»  
«No, scusami, dicevi?»  
«Vorrei che mi baciassi.»  
«Cosa? Io?» dissi, incredulo, alzando il tono di voce.  
« _Shhh_ , si, idiota, ti ricordo che sei tu il mio ragazzo ora.»  
«Si, ma per finta! Non mi avevi specificato che dovessi baciarti, Ginny.»  
«Lo so, lo so. Neanch'io ci tengo così tanto a baciarti.»  
«E allora?»  
«Senti, ho visto Harry, Hermione e Ron fissarci e adesso stanno sicuramente parlando di noi. Guarda Ron che faccia che ha, la sua tipica espressione presa a male di quando mi vede parlare o stare con un ragazzo.»  
«Okay ma...»  
« _Dean!_ »  
E senza farmi finire di parlare, si avvicinò e mi baciò.  
Non avrei mai immaginato potesse essere così il mio primo bacio: finto, costretto, senza emozioni.  
In tutti quegli anni avevo sognato di baciare le maledette labbra di Seamus ed ero certo che fosse totalmente diverso dal baciare Ginny.  
Per un folle istante immaginai di avere lui davanti, anziché la mia finta ragazza, e questo contribuì a continuare il bacio con un minimo di trasporto in più. Era come se Ginny mi avesse letto nel pensiero, perché quando si staccò mi sussurrò appena «Bravo. Hai fatto finta che io fossi Seamus, vero?»  
Cazzo, Seamus.  
E se mi avesse visto?  
Mi girai verso il suo tavolo e non trovai né lui né Lavanda. Le burrobirre erano state lasciate a metà sul tavolo, accanto ai bicchieri c'era un galeone incustodito, ma le giacche sullo schienale delle sedie erano scomparse insieme ai proprietari.  
Temetti il peggio e la mia preoccupazione mi si lesse in faccia, perché Ginny si affrettò a chiedermi cosa non andasse. Non avevo voglia di parlare di Seamus, non a lei, non in quel momento.  
«Va tutto bene.» mentii.  
Lei sorrise e indicò ammiccando il tavolo di Harry e gli altri.   
«Guardali, guarda le loro espressioni. Ci hanno visti sicuramente.»  
«Oh, bene» dissi, cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo «senti, adesso devo proprio andare. Scusami, davvero.»  
Mi alzai e uscii dal locale. Mi dispiaceva distruggere in quel modo l'allegria di Ginny, ma se davvero Seamus mi avesse visto baciare Ginny sarebbe stato un disastro. Erano anni che provavo a fargli capire i miei sentimenti per lui e farmi vedere con una ragazza non era una buona idea.  
Mi balenavano mille pensieri in testa, mentre tornavo ad Hogwarts. Come mai se ne erano andati così di fretta? Avevano davvero visto me e Ginny baciarci? E anche se fosse, perché se ne sarebbero dovuti andare? Che Seamus fosse geloso?   
_Aspetta che?_ Seamus, geloso? Di me? Cosa mi saltava in mente? Però non era un'idea da escludere. E se anche lui stesse cercando di camuffare i suoi sentimenti verso di me? Magari vedermi baciare Ginny avrebbe potuto farlo ingelosire e irritare. Magari credeva che io fossi etero e pensava di non avere speranze. E se invece gli piacesse Ginny? O magari se ne fosse andato per limonare in pace con Lavanda? O magari era Lavanda il problema. Magari io piacevo a Lavanda, ed era per questo che lei era così amica del mio migliore amico, perché sperava di avvicinarsi a me. O magari era lesbica e le piaceva Ginny?   
Fattostà che non sapevo più cosa pensare.  
Arrivato al castello, mi diressi immediatamente alla sala comune di Grifondoro, dove trovai Lavanda parlottare con Parvati Patil, ma di Seamus neanche l'ombra.  
Per un attimo mi sembrò che Lavanda mi avesse schioccato un'occhiataccia di traverso. Mi avvicinai a loro e chiesi di Seamus.  
«Dov'è Seamus?» disse, con tono duro, quasi da rimprovero «Seamus é chiuso in camera sua. Non credo stia bene. Ma se vuoi un consiglio, lascialo da solo: non creeo voglia vedere nessuno.»  
Perplesso, feci un cenno con la testa per ringraziarla e voltai le spalle per dirigermi in camera, quando la sentii sussurrare «...o per lo meno, non vuole vedere te.»  
Decisi di non farci caso, quindi andai in camera, dove lo trovai da solo disteso sul suo letto.  
Appena mi vide si girò dall'altra parte e con un movimento della bacchetta fece chiudere le tende attorno al letto.  
Era evidente che non volesse parlarmi.  
«Seamus, cosa succede?» chiesi io.  
«Come mai ti preoccupi per me adesso?» rispose la sua voce da dietro le tende «non dovresti pensare a sbaciucchiarti la tua ragazza?»  
Riaprii le tende e mi sedetti ai piedi del letto. Lui si alzò a sedere e mi fissò: i suoi occhi erano gonfi di pianto.  
«Non voglio parlarti, Dean.» disse la sua voce rotta.  
«Non fare il bambino» lo rimproverai «dimmi che succede e basta.»  
«Non te ne frega niente di me, non te n'è mai fregato» urlò lui «quindi perché adesso vuoi sapere cos'ho?»  
Io ero sconvolto.  
«Ti sei mai chiesto fin'ora come mi sentissi io? Te lo dico io: mai» continuò «eri troppo impegnato a passare del tempo con la Weasley che pensare a come stessi io. Bell'amico, complimenti» e fece un applauso «ti trovi una fidanzata e in due giorni ti dimentichi di avere un migliore amico. Sono stato costretto a stare con quella matta di Lavanda o con quel deficiente di Neville, perché tu non ti sei degnato di calcolarmi. E tutto questo perché? Per una ragazza. Per una fottutissima ragazza! Pensi che se io avessi una ragazza mi comporterei così con te, escludendoti dalla mia vita di colpo, tanto da non dirtelo neanche? Beh, sicuramente no, quindi complimenti Dean, ti sei superato.»  
«Non mi sembra che tu ti sia comportato tanto diversamente» sbottai io «passi con Lavanda praticamente ogni minuto.»  
Lui mi fece un sorriso amaro, come un misto fra disprezzo e compassione.  
«Ma ti senti quando parli, le cazzate che dici?» disse, con tono più calmo «ho iniziato a stare attaccato a Lavanda per ripicca, da quando tu hai iniziato a frequentare Ginny. Pensavi davvero che sarei strisciato da te supplicandoti di darmi attenzioni? No. Ho trovato un sostututo. L'hai presa male?»

«In realtà l'unico preso a male qui mi sembri proprio tu, Seamus. Strisciare da me supplicandomi di darti attenzioni? Eppure mi sembra che tu stia facendo tutta questa sceneggiata perché stai rosicando o no? Te la sei presa perché per meno di una settimana ho dato più attenzioni a Ginny che a te, quando ti sto attaccato da 6 anni. Che c'è, Seamus, sei geloso?» lo attaccai io, iniziando a perdere le staffe.  
Il viso di Seamus cambiò inaspettatamente. Credevo di ricevere altre grida e accuse, ma, al contrario, sembrò mortificarsi. Abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a torturarsi le mani.  
«Sì» disse flebilmente «sì, sono geloso.»  
Non riuscii a credere alle mie orecchie. Seamus _geloso?_  
Posò il suo sguardo sul mio, fissandomi intensamente e con un espressione profondamente abbattuta. Notai che le sue pupille si erano dilatate e delle lacrime stavano per iniziare a scendere.  
«Scusami, sono un'idiota.» e mi abbracciò.  
Lo strinsi a me talmente forte che temetti di soffocarlo. Un mio perverso desiderio continuava ad urlarmi in testa di dirglielo, di dichiararmi, dirgli che con Ginny era solo una farsa e che ero fottutamente gay per lui. Non lo feci. Mi limitai a tenerlo fra le mie braccia, con il cuore a mille, sussurrandogli che non lo avrei mai più trascurato e che lui era più importante di qualsiasi altra ragazza al mondo.  
Quando, un paio di settimane dopo, gli dissi di aver lasciato Ginny, il suo umore migliorò decisamente tanto che a lezione di pozioni fece esplodere il suo calderone, perché era insolitamente distratto e allegro. 

... 

A diciassette anni capii che cosa significasse il dolore. 

La guerra. La semplice, cruda guerra. 2 maggio 1998, Battaglia di Hogwarts. Molte persone a cui tenevo sono morte quel giorno: Lavanda Brown, Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley.  
Non avrei mai permesso che mi portassero via la persona più importante della mia vita.  
 _Dovevo andare da Seamus._  
Andai di corsa verso la Sala Grande e lì lo trovai. Piangeva. Tra Parvati e la professoressa Trelawney giaceva un corpo coperto da un lenzuolo, che capii subito si trattasse di Lavanda. Appena Seamus mi vide urlò il mio nome e mi venne incontro. Si gettò tra le mie braccia e io lo sollevai da terra, felice di vederlo sano e salvo.  
Lui iniziò a piangere più forte sulla mia spalla.  
«Dean, credevo di non rivederti mai più. Per fortuna sei vivo, Dio, se ti fosse successo qualcosa io...Dean, quanto ti amo...avevo paura di perderti...» singhiozzava con voce tremante.  
 _Mi amava._  
Non resistetti più: lo staccai con decisione, lo guardai negli occhi e lo baciai. Un bacio totalmente diverso da quello dato a Ginny. Le labbra di Seamus erano come le avevo sempre immaginate: calde, morbide, perfette. Lui era troppo sorpreso dal mio gesto improvviso per fare qualsiasi movimento, così fui io a separarmi da quel contatto, che avrei voluto non finisse mai. Seamus mi guardò per una manciata di secondi con gli occhi sgranati, le labbra socchiuse e le gote arrossate, poi fu il suo turno di baciarmi.   
A separarci furono le grida di Katie Bell.   
«Per l'amor del cielo, ragazzi, ma vi sembra il caso?! Non so se ve ne siete accorti, ma li fuori c'è un intero esercito di Mangiamorte che sta cercando di ucciderci!»  
«Hai ragione, ragazzina. Mi sembri sveglia.» ridacchiò una voce acuta e irritante alle nostre spalle.  
Una donna alta, dai capelli ricci e arruffati, una veste nera e un ghigno sgradevole in faccia era arrivata in Sala Grande.  
« _Bellatrix Lestrange!_ » urlò Katie.  
«Vediamo un po', chi di voi vuole morire per primo?» disse Bellatrix con voce stridula.  
I suoi occhi si posarono su di me. Inconsciamente, tesi il mio braccio davanti a Seamus e lo spinsi indietro, come per proteggerlo. Lei sembrò notare questo mio gesto e per questo mi si avvicino, gracchiando «Oh, ma che tesoro, stai cercando di proteggere il tuo amichetto? Allora a quanto pare ti stai offrendo volontario.»  
Mi puntò la bacchetta e urlò « _Crucio!_ »  
Le mie ginocchia cedettero e io caddi a terra. Sentii un dolore lancinante su tutto il corpo, come se mille lame incandescenti mi stessero incidendo la pelle, mentre la mia testa stava per spaccarsi in due.  
Durò per qualche secondo, fin quando lei alzò la bacchetta e il dolore cessò.  
«Non osare prendertela con Dean, brutta cagna. _Stupeficium!_ »   
Seamus si fece avanti, provando a Schiantare Bellatrix, ma lei respinse l'incantesimo.  
«D'accordo» rise lei «allora, se ci tieni tanto, lo farò a te. Crucio!»  
La stessa luce rossa che aveva colpito me poco prima adesso stava torturando Seamus. Riuscii a stento ad alzarmi e a lanciare uno Schiantesimo verso la Lestrange, ma lei, alzando la bacchetta e interrompendo l'incantesimo su Seamus, respinse il mio attacco per poi riprendere la Maledizione Cruciatus su di lui.  
Seamus urlava e si contorceva su se stesso e questo mi provocava più dolore che di dieci Maledizioni Cruciatus insieme su di me.  
«Lascia stare Seamus! _Flipendo! Reductor!_ » iniziai a lanciarle a raffica.  
«Protego!» parava lei « _Crucio!_ » e tornava su Seamus.  
« _Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!_ »  
«Sei testardo, ragazzino» rideva lei, continuando a difendersi e Cruciare Seamus.  
Quando tutto sembrava perduto, accorsero i miei compagni ad aiutarmi.  
Bellatrix smise di torturare Seamus e iniziò a duellare con Ginny.  
Lo aiutai a rialzarsi, ma era decisamente troppo debole per reggersi in piedi. Mentre mi preoccupavo di lui, sentii Molly Weasley lanciare un Avada Kedavra e, girandomi di scatto, vidi Bellatrix esplodere e la signora Weasley esultare e abbracciare Ginny.  
Feci sedere Seamus su una panca, mettendomi al suo fianco e facendogli appoggiare la testa sul mio petto. Tremava e gemeva di dolore, i suoi occhi zampillavano di lacrime.  
Restammo seduti in silenzio, mentre fuori la guerra si portava a termine. Quando tutto sembrò tranquillizzarsi, la Sala Grande di riempii di alunni e professori stremati e feriti.  
Mentre Madame Pomfrey girava come una matta per tutta la stanza cercando di guarire le persone con le ferite più gravi, Seamus riprese a parlare.  
«Dean...»  
«Seamus, tesoro, come ti senti?»  
Mi sentivo il cuore in gola. Tutto quello che gli era successo era colpa mia, aveva cercato di proteggere me e io non ero neanche riuscito a fermare Bellatrix.  
«Sto meglio adesso.»  
«Scusami.» sussurrai.  
«Per cosa?» disse lentamente, guardandomi negli occhi.  
«Non sono riuscito a proteggerti, se Bellatrix ti ha torturato è tutta colpa mia.»  
Il senso di colpa mi stava uccidendo.  
«Non è colpa tua. Sono io che ho cercato di proteggere te e ci sono riuscito.» sorrise.  
«Perché lo hai fatto? Avrebbe potuto farti male sul serio. Saresti potuto finire al San Mungo come i Longbottom...»  
«Non m'importa.»  
«Non ne valeva la pena rischiare per me.» dissi con durezza.  
«Che idiota che sei, Dean.» fece con voce tremendamente dolce «non hai capito proprio nulla. Eppure mi sembrava di avertelo detto prima.»  
Per un attimo rimasi interdetto, poi capii a cosa alludesse.  
«Ti amo, Dean.» continuò lui «come hai fatto a non capirlo prima? Per tutti questi anni ho cercato di dirtelo in tutti i modi.»  
«Per tutti questi anni...?»   
Fece una leggera risata, guardandomi con apprensione.  
«Al secondo anno iniziai a pedinarti ovunque tu andassi perché avevo paura dell'Erede Serpeverde Stermina Babbani. Al quarto anno passai settimane intere a chiedermi se invitarti o no al Ballo del Ceppo, ma poi persi le speranze e decisi di far finta di andare con Lavanda - pace all'anima sua» e fece una pausa, alzando gli occhi al cielo «per poi ballare comunque con te. Al quinto anno - Cristo, al quinto anno era così evidente - eri il mio ricordo felice che evocava un Patronus. Ma al sesto anno feci addirittura una scenata di gelosia, urlandoti contro non appena ti vidi con Ginny! E tu, per darmi un bacio hai aspettato che mi dichiarassi!» sospirò.  
«Quindi per tutto questo tempo tu...io...sono un vero idiota.»  
«Già.»   
Gli sorrisi di rimando, per poi baciarlo di nuovo.  
Come diceva una canzone, "storie dell'apocalisse si mutano a volte in scenari da favola". 

... 

A vent'anni capii che cosa significasse sentirsi l'uomo più fortunato del mondo. 

Un rumore mi svegliò nel bel mezzo della notte. Mi alzai a sedere e cercai di guardare attraverso il buio fitto della stanza, notando che Seamus non era a letto. Accesi l'abat-jour e mi diressi verso la cucina.  
Seamus era seduto al tavolo, Ruby in braccio a lui.  
Mi stropicciai gli occhi e dissi, con voce assonnata «Cosa fate svegli a quest'ora?»  
«Aveva fame» spiegò lui, indicando con un cenno della testa il biberon vuoto posato sul tavolo «non l'hai sentita piangere?»  
«In realtà no.»  
Seamus si alzò, sospirando «Chissà come farebbe se non avesse me.»  
«Hai ragione. È fortunata ad avere un padre come te.» sorrisi.  
«Mica come te, che non senti neanche quando piange.» rise lui.  
Si avvicinò e mi posò nostra figlia tra le braccia.  
«Adesso, dato che io ho sonno e tu sei un'idiota, pensaci tu a portarla a letto e farla addormentare.»   
Le accarezzò i capelli castani dai riflessi rossi che assomigliavano tanto ai suoi e poi mi schioccò un bacio a stampo.  
«Buonanotte, amori miei.»  
E scomparve sulle scale, tornandosene a letto.


End file.
